Across Time
by Silver.Witchy.Things
Summary: They are alone in the world. They know of each other. They only meet a few times across the decades, and their meetings are hardly meetings at all. Another face lost in millions of crowds that are always changing. But they are a constant.


Disclaimer: They belong to the BBC my friends.

Summary: They are alone in the world. They know of each other. They only meet a few times across the decades, and their meetings are hardly meetings at all. Another face lost in millions of crowds that are always changing. But they are a constant.

A/N: Immortal Ten/Donna AU. Rated M for later chapters, and please review! Now I know it's a bit of a cliche, but who doesn't love cliches?

A/N2: This is un-betaed so I'd really appreciate criticism and tips on how to make my writing better.

 _1836_

They meet on her wedding day; he is the passerby that hears the screaming coming from the church out in the country. The scene of a giant red spider, a creature from nightmares could have made anyone not be able to sleep ever again. But he saves the flame-haired bride, a woman who was unabashedly vocal in this age, and slays the demon.

It was not without cost.

For that was the day; the beginning of their curse, when the glowing particles from the beast filled them both. It was that day, that death didn't even glance at them. Their hearts would beat forever more. But they did not know they were not alone.

 _1915_

He finds her in America this time. _Walk in the dust._ She had said. He finds her trying to get the vote for her fellow women. She is a blaze across the streets, he couldn't miss her if he tried.

When they come face-to-face, she almost can't believe her eyes. _He's still skinny_ she thinks. They both know the other and themselves should be dead by now, but they're not. The two of them talk for what seems like a century, for all they know it could be, they've got the time.

She mentions the fear that he too feels. She tells how she outlived her family, even Nerys, she says she doesn't have any friends. _They'll be gone so soon._

He tells her of his biggest mistake; of marrying his love, his Rose. He had outlived her and their single child. _Never again,_ he says it like a vow to live by. He doesn't want to be alone, but he know he must. And it's hard for him. He still makes friends, and still loses them.

That's when he offers her the chance to come with him, and she declines. She can't come with him, despite wanting to. And god she wants to, but he needs to heal. She knows she isn't enough for him to do that.

 _1926_

They're together when they happen upon the famous Agatha Christie. Everything about her is the same, except for her look which has changed with the ages. _She looks breathtaking_ and he stops himself before he can continue on with those thoughts. Though, he admitted one truth, her beauty is timeless. He made an amused sound at the reality of that.

 _1945_

The war is over.

The war is over, and she is shining brighter than ever. She is celebrating with her co-workers at the train station. Their eyes meet, and they share the knowledge, the weight of the world, the acknowledgement that the other is still living, in the short nod that follows.

He wonders what they are to each other. Pals, mates, buddies, etc… But those names sound wrong. There is not another like her or him. They're partners. And that's the word that fits.

 _1957_

It's not him that owns the motorcycle; it's _her._ She barrels down the street and stops alongside him, flashing him a smile as she unclasps her helmet, letting her hair, a fountain of red tresses, fall out gracefully.

"How'd you know it was me?" he's confused as to how she's found him again, but not surprised.

"Oh please, no one's _that_ skinny."

 _1984_

Oh _god._ He has to stifle a laugh at her gaudy makeup and clothes, and she does the same. She laughs at his pants, and he laughs at her hair. Their whole exchange is just fits of laughter and poking fun at each other. She misses him, she realizes, whenever something life changing happens in the world; she thinks of him and how many life changing experiences they have been through.

 _This_ is the day that they spend together.

They dance, and they sing their favorite songs. He shows off his records, and she proudly presents him her autograph signings she has acquired over the years. The day continues in bliss and it's the most carefree day of their ongoing life.

The end of the day is when he kisses her in a drunken haze. It's followed by a slap and a trail of accusations that he didn't come there for her. That he just came to get a leg over. And he can't do anything as she slams the door in his face.

 _1998_

It's New Year's Eve when she shows up on his door in tears. The approaching end of the century has reminded her of their immortality. She doesn't want to live forever. It scares her that she'll never have a family, that she'll have to keep moving from place to place when suspicions of her never aging features rise. She's scared that she'll never die, that she'll never get to have a break, that she has no choice, but to keep going.

And he comforts her cause it terrifies him too. She picks up on it and tells him to let it out. So he does. They stay with each for a few days after that. Spending most of their time watching movies, and eating junk food.

When she leaves, he can't wait to see her again.

A/N3: Next chapter is 2008! Mind you, it's now 3:55 am and I think i have to go to a party tomorrow, wish me luck!


End file.
